rr3fandomcom-20200214-history
RR3 Wiki:Tips and FAQ for The Perfect Storm
|Stages = 6 |Goals = 23 |RS = 125000 |Gold = 70 |File Name = The Perfect Storm.png |Manufacturer = LAMBORGHINI |Main Reward = HURACÁN PERFORMANTE}} Witness The Perfection Of The Performante|In-game description.}} The LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE has been added to Supercar Clash series in the Elite group. Description The Perfect Storm was an event in Real Racing 3. It gave the players a chance to win the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE, after was updated. The Perfect Storm started December 11, 2017.The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at mid day or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. The best time to start is late in the day local time, as the next stage opens at midnight local time. If the event is started 11PM December 11th 2017 (local time), the event can be completed 6x24 hours later, 11PM December 17th 2017. Allowing almost two full days to complete the last stage. The event comprises a wide range of cars, especially the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE, but also featuring the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4, LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN SUPER TROFEO EVO and LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN R3 SPEC. Tips for Each Stage Stage 01 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 01 (The Promise): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Follow methods to slow bots down Goal 1.1: Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Junior Course lap - Place at least 3rd - Recommended PR64.4 Goal 1.2: Elimination at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course - Place at least 2nd - Recommended PR64.4 Goal 1.3: Cup at Autodromo Nazionale Monza – Road Course laps - Win by at least 600 yd (548 m) - Recommended PR64.4 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 'Toby6321 wrote: My first three goals Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Stage 1 no challenge Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, Toby6321, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 02 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 02 (Origins): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 2.1: Hunter at Porsche Test Track – Dynamic Circuit - Place at least 2nd - Recommended PR68.4 Goal 2.2: Cup at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Long) - Finish within 1:22.50 - Recommended PR68.4 Goal 2.3: Head To Head at Porsche Test Track – On-road Circuit (Short) laps — Win without being overtaken 3 times (Featuring LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4) - Recommended PR— RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4 'Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Race 2. 3 is 2.2 wrong pictures. Race 1 and 2 unservice no upgrade Amrosa wrote: Do not forget to service the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE before exiting out of Goal 2.2, as you do not use it for Goal 2.3 and lose the opportunity to service the car once you press continue. Also, in Goal 2.3, you will be using the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN LP 610-4. If you already own it, you will be able to use yours with whatever upgrades you currently have If you do not already own it, then one is lent to you at a PR of 55.1 (1111111) that you do not get to upgrade, VIP, Customize or Own. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 03 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 03 (The Proof): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 3.1: Autocross at Nürburgring – Sprint Circuit — Win this event - Recommended PR70.7 Goal 3.2: Cup at Nürburgring – Grand Prix Circuit — Rolling Start lap — Finish within 1:36.40 without going off track for more than 2 seconds. - Recommended PR70.7 Goal 3.3: Cup at Nürburgring – Müllenbachschleife laps — Win whilst skidding at least 12 times - Recommended PR70.7 Goal 3.4: Speed Record at Nürburgring – Grand Prix Circuit — Win within 1:38.20, without going off-track - Recommended PR70.7 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4. There are 4 races in Stage 3, all using the Huracan Performante. 'Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Amrosa wrote: A few Tips for Stage 03 that helped me. PR 70.2 1112112 Serviced. *3.1 Added Suspension and Tire & Wheel 2 Upgrades and started Level 3 Upgrades PR 70.2 No cuts necessary. *3.2 Get to the left side of the strait. First run Magnus dove left and tried to pit me and I missed my brake point. No cuts necessary. *3.3 Before the race, go into your Settings and set Steering Sensitivity (Tilt A or B) to 10. Pit Magnus (he deserves it), then just drive a bit over the limit... You should rack up 12 skids within 1.5 laps and still have a comfortable lead. Then pause the game and turn Steering Sensitivity down to your normal setting and cruise to victory. (Eric was free, so I used him) *3.4 As this is a Speed Record, this may seem counter intuitive, but set your Brake Assist to low. This will allow you to keep accelerating to the last possible second. What is most important is setting up the sweeping turn 12 (BILSTEIN Kurve), so BA Low will get you a second or two more in the first two sectors. Using Tilt B, feather the throttle until you are sure you can floor it without skidding and run down to the Veedol Chicane. If you do it correctly you will best Magnus long before the brake point. Remember, no off track, so you cannot cut the chicane. To be on the safe side, I paused and turned off Brake assist to finish JAGUAR Bend and the run to the start/finish line. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 04 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 04 (Held Back): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 4.1: Hunter at Hockenheimring – National – Win without skidding more than 3 times - Recommended PR73.1 Goal 4.2: Cup at Hockenheimring – Grand Prix Circuit – Rolling Start lap – Finish within 1:29.10, without going off-track - Recommended PR73.1 Goal 4.3: Head To Head at Hockenheimring – Short lap — Win without being overtaken more than 3 times (Featuring LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN SUPER TROFEO EVO) - Recommended PR— Goal 4.4: Speed Snap at Hockenheimring – National — Win without going off-track - Recommended PR73.1 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4. 'ME7 wrote: I couldn't do 4.4 @1111111. At best I was a full 1 kph short and that's just too much. Going up to @1121111 was just enough. Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Stage 4 Race 4 Speed Snap No chance with no Upgrades With only R$ i hit 251,04 target 251,7 i win Race 4 with 1311111 Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, ME7, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 05 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 05 (The Perfection): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 5.1: Autocross at Circuit de Catalunya – Club Circuit — Win without skidding - Recommended PR75.7 Goal 5.2: Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit Rolling Start lap — Finish within 1:26.10, without going off-track - Recommended PR75.7 Goal 5.3: Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – GP Circuit laps — Reach an average speed of at least 128 mph (206 kph) without going off-track for more than 3 seconds and win - Recommended PR75.7 Goal 5.4: Cup at Circuit de Catalunya – National laps — Place 2nd each lap, without damaging any other cars, then win - Recommended PR75.7 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4. Race 2 with 9 upgrades was insanely hard. Took me about 45 minutes. Turn 3 and turn 9 should be taken flat-out (it took me a long time to figure that out about turn 9). If you can do race 2, then race 3 shouldn't be too hard. It took me 3 tries (10 minutes) to do Race 3. See ME7's video below if you want to finish in a slower time and still pass. Race 4 easy. Passed Stage 5 with 1131111. 'ME7 wrote: Day 5 done @ 1131111. 2 super easy events & 2 pretty hard ones. It took me a while to get past 5.2 & 5.3. Tips for 5.3: This one took me a long time to figure out. Don't drive like you were trying to get around in a fast time. Take the widest path possible for higher average speed. I'm amazed how much I can stay in the gas with this car. That is where I found the speed I needed for this race. Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: Race 1: very easy Race 2: Was ok. Race 3: The most annoying were the over-rounds. Race 4: Ridiculous Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, ME7, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Stage 06 Tips about The Perfect Storm Stage 06 (Surpassed): :Tips RR3 Michael P wrote: Continue to follow methods to slow bots down Goal 6.1: Autocross at Red Bull Ring – Südschleife National Circuit — Win without going off-track or skidding - Recommended PR77.7 Goal 6.2: Cup at Red Bull Ring – Grand Prix Circuit - Rolling Start lap - Finish within 1:11.60, without going off-track or skidding - Recommended PR77.7 Goal 6.3: Head To Head at Red Bull Ring – Südschleife National Circuit lap — Win without being overtaken (Featuring LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN R3 SPEC) - Recommended PR— Goal 6.4: Cup at Red Bull Ring – Grand Prix Circuit laps - Reach a top speed of at least 193 mph (311 kph) without going off-track and win - Recommended PR77.7 Goal 6.5: Cup at Red Bull Ring – Grand Prix Circuit laps - Tailgate Magnus within 22 yd (20 m) for 60 seconds, then stay in lead for 60, then be overtaken, then win - Recommended PR77.7 RR3 Michael P wrote: Endurance events and Elimination events are particularly good to slow the bot's down for future events, next best are Drag Race events, Autocross events and Speed Snap events, see methods to slow bots down. :Reports Chronic Avidness wrote: Driver Settings: 'Tilt B, no assists, sensitivity 4. 6.1 and 6.5 are medium difficulty. 6.3 is easy. 6.3 uses the LAMBORGHINI Huracan R3 Spec. 6.2 and 6.4 are very hard if you are trying to use minimum upgrades. How I did 6.2: precision and pure pace. How I did 6.4: Obtain 311 kph on the Start/Finish straight, then slam into the wall on the right while braking to a halt. I won the car with 11 upgrades (1131311). Note: Speed Junkie won the car with 9 upgrades (1311111). Check out his Youtube. 'Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie wrote: I can only confirm ME7. 6.1 / 6.3 / 6.5 was very easy 6.2 I needed 35min. 1: 10.5 is possible 6.4 I needed 1 1/2 hours ME7 wrote: I may have overdone the upgrades on day 6 but it was just enough for me on stage 6.4. I tried crashing into the other car right at a corner as I hit top speed, when I had lower upgrades. It was very hard to time it. I'd be too slow or go flying off-track after the crash. Then I upgraded and thought I might just make it with the upgrades that I bought. It was just enough. 161 in gold. Credit: RR3 Michael P, Chronic Avidness, ME7, Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie, ... and everyone else who have posted comments. ---- Start / End Strategy The player has 6 days to complete the 6 stages, the event is 6 days x 24 hours. The first stage will start the time the player starts it, the last stage will end 6 x 24 hours later. As stage 01 is normally straightforward and can be completed without an upgrade or service, it can be started late in the day, it doesn't matter if stage 01 isn't completed the first day, it can be continued the following day. Stage 02, will automatically unlock at midnight, but can only be raced once stage 01 is complete. Stage 03 will unlock at midnight the following day, and so on up to stage 6. In total there will be 6 x 24 hours = 144 hours to complete all stages. For example: Start Monday @ 7:30 PM the event will end 6 days x 24 hours later, Sunday @ 7:30 PM, You need to choose the best time for you to start The Perfect Storm event, or more importantly when is the best time for you to end the event! RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race tip): I wouldn't recommend starting the event on the first day, Monday 11th, as many racers, who start as soon as the event opens, complain about bugs, which FM then fix! Instead, leave the start a day or two and let other people do the bug testing. Also, the tips and details can be filled in by the early adopters, so starting a day or two later gives a better heads up. Ideally, for racers who are busy Monday to Friday and have the weekend free, the best day and time to start is as late as possible Monday 17th, as long as it's before midnight (local time), meaning stage 6 of the event can be completed over two days, the following Saturday and Sunday. There may be a short time to start this event! It may be only open for 2 weeks, as the next event Fearless is expected Dec Sunday, December 24. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Cloud Save / Restore It is important to cloud save before every race, for full details see RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Cloud Save / Restore General Tips Strategy * Strategy - Including why gold is precious. Time Shifted Multiplayer (TSM) * Time Shifted Multiplayer - TSM algorithm and AI, whys it's important to win by small margins and how to slow bots down List of Offline Bots Names See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#List of Offline Bots Names List of The Perfect Storm Bots Names This event has a different set of offline bots, that are also common to No Compromise, Light-Rider and Jaguar Legacy: XJ220: Methods to slow bots down See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Methods to slow bots down FAQ How can I service the car when I already finished the day? If the final car service is missed, after the final event on the day, the soonest it can service is at midnight (local time), when the next stage opens. The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Target is too High, How do I Reduce it? The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#The Game / Le Mans Keeps crashing When is the last time I can start this Event? The exact date is unknown, probably Sunday 17th or Monday 18th. The way FM display the date isn't very clear, they use a rounding factor. The days and hours remaining, to start, is changing at midday or on the half hour. The closing date and time displayed is a cautious closing date and time. Keep an eye out for adverts to start the event and watch for a countdown to start. Once started the event can be run, even if it's closed to new racers. Will this event be added to the race career? FM went through a spell of adding special events to the racing career, the last time a special event was added was September 2015 v3.6, NASCAR Academy was added directly to the NASCAR career, without previously being released as a Time Limited Event (TLE). Previous to that was April 2015 v3.3, with Redline: Origins and MotorFiesta 1. It is therefore unlikely this event will be added to the racing career. Will the car be available to win in the future? The LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE is available to win if the challenge is completed in 6 days, after Dec 17th the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE can be purchased. Can I buy the car? The LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE is available in one series: * Supercar Clash bonus series in the Elite group This vehicle was added in the released in 04 Dec 2017 and can be unlocked by earning 26 trophies in Supercar Clash. This vehicle can be acquired for 560 or 448 at showcase discount. It can sometimes be bought for ?? as a 'Get it Now' price, unlocking Supercar Clash. This vehicle is available to win during the following special event: * The Perfect Storm What is the minimum PR / upgrades required RR3 Michael P wrote (pre-race): Since Generations, if the players' car is far below the recommended PR level the bots run impossible times. Once the car is upgraded the bots return to normal times. Slowing the bots works, only when the PR requirements are close. Some goals have fixed top bots. Possible upgrade strategies: Real Racing 3 Speed Junkie completed: 6.5@ 1311111 = 671,000 & 38 ME7 completed: 6.5@1331333 = 1,248,100 & 161 How much do the upgrades cost? For car details see here: * LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE For full details on upgrades with PR see here: * RR3 Wiki:Upgrades Section LAMBORGHINI#LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE - Direct link to the LAMBORGHINI HURACÁN PERFORMANTE project page with PR. Useful Pages See RR3 Wiki:Real Racing 3 Tips and FAQ#Useful Pages Credit and Thanks Many of the tips and FAQ have been combined from posts left by this RR3 wiki community, a big credit needs to go to this excellent community. Also, thank you, to everyone who has left comments and tips, for this challenge. Comments and Tips If you have any tips, please either edit the relevant section of this page and add them yourself or leave comments on the The Perfect Storm Comments and an editor will add them later. Please post your comments and tips, any information you feel may be useful, such as: * What stage and event you are leaving a tip for, this can be shortened e.g. Tip for 1.3 is for stage 01 event 3 * What problems you had and how to overcome the problems? * e.g. Can corner be cut? * Can an event be run with a broken car? * If so with what PR/upgrade? * What controls Tilt A / B? * What assists - brakes high / low /off? TC on / off? * Basically any tips that may be useful to other racers. * If you are anonymous feel free to sign a name or handle. One of the editors will summarise them and add them to the relevant event if there is anything missing please post a comment or tip to The Perfect Storm Comments and let us know ;-) Footnotes